


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian/Justin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, a valentine's day to remember, confused_bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss





	A Valentine's Day to Remember

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/confused_bliss/pic/0002gwwy/)

 

 **Title** : A Valentine's Day to Remember  
 **Author** : [](http://confused-bliss.livejournal.com/profile)**confused_bliss**  
 **Genre** : Oneshot/Drabblish  
 **Word Count** : 500 words  
 **Pairing** : Brian/Justin  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Beta** : None, all mistakes are mine!  
 **Disclaimer** : I own NOTHING. Just borrowing them for awhile. No infringement intended.  
 **Warnings** : None, except this is complete fluff. OOC for sweetness.

 **Summary** : First grader Justin Taylor takes a bold move giving Brian a special card on Valentine's Day, not knowing at the time it would be one that would always be remembered.

 

 

**A Valentine's Day to Remember**

 

 

Justin walked across the school playground, determination etched upon his six year old face. He had been waiting for this moment all day, in what had seemed like his entire lifetime. He wasn’t about to let his nerves cause him to falter now. His eyes darting around almost desperately, he smiled when the object of his affection fell into his sights. On the swing set, barely moving... staring off into space, remaining oblivious to all the young girls that giggled around him was the most beautiful boy in the first grade.

 

Brian Kinney. They had met two years ago at preschool. Justin knew then, as he knew now – he would love this boy forever. His steps stumbled slightly as he moved closer to Brian, uncertain of how the dark haired boy would react to his gesture, yet knowing it was something he had to do. He smiled shyly as Brian looked up at his approach, telling himself the normally aloof boy did so because somehow he knew it was him... and, not all the rest that he normally shunned.

 

Looking away, Justin blushed, as he stammered, “Hi, B-Brian.”

 

“Justin,” Brian answered back, hazel eyes looking at the blond boy attentively.

 

“I – uhmmm, got you something,” Justin whispered nervously.

 

Brian smiled at him. “What’s that?”

 

Justin pulled an envelope from behind his back, stretching it forward in a timid rush. He placed the red envelope in Brian’s hand, his head remaining downcast as he spoke in a muffled whisper. “Happy Valentine's Day, Brian.”

 

Brian laughed softly, the sound melting the blond’s heart. He smiled as he watched Justin run away in embarrassment. Opening the card, he read the printed words, and smiled wider at the XOXO that was written at the bottom, followed by Justin’s name. Brian knew they were just very little, and they each had a long lifetime to live yet... but, he knew he would always remember this day.

 

Now, twenty years later Brian watched as Justin walked down the aisle towards him, love shining in his eyes for the blond... a depth of emotion that he clearly read reflected within Justin’s. As he took his hand at the altar, Brian smiled down at the man who was soon to become his husband, and partner for life. Before the minister began to speak the words that would bind their lives as one, Brian leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Happy Valentine's Day, Justin.”

 

Justin beamed as he listened to the minister, knowing that Brian was remembering a day so many years ago. Neither of them could have possibly understood the connection they had shared all those years ago, but they had known one thing – it had been special, and they loved each other.

 

Brian and Justin repeated their vows, each of them lost in each other... remaining oblivious to the crowd of family and friends that watched them celebrate their union. When at last they were legally joined by the State of New York, they kissed and held onto each other tightly, both of them knowing one thing for certain – today had been another Valentine's Day to remember. One that would always reside in their hearts and memories.

 

END


End file.
